


helpless...

by vixenlettrz



Series: tragic block fiances for the soul [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Gen, Ghost Schlatt, Ghost Wilbur - Freeform, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Weddings, actually this was supposed to have a happier ending, badboyhalo best dad, hahaha pain, i might make an alternate version of this ending dont worry, or do worry, than shit happened whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27658385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixenlettrz/pseuds/vixenlettrz
Summary: " you... you mind if i walk you down the aisle? "—fundy's rocky relationship with two of his dead ghost dads and a wedding.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Floris | Fundy & Jschlatt, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot
Series: tragic block fiances for the soul [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020409
Comments: 21
Kudos: 252





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> bold is used to indicate the speaker is a ghoul.  
> italics used for a thought, a flashback or a whisper. depending on " or '
> 
> i hope you all will enjoy this ^^

**" fundy? "**

the spirit of his late father floats by, somehow wearing a tux despite being dead. the fox flickers an ear towards his voice.

**" you.. you don't mind if i walk you down the aisle... right? "**

at this, the fox looks up. his father floats down, now his level, they look eye to eye. its the same glassy eyes all the dead share. empty and glossy, like dead fish.

except it wasn't. something was stored in there, somewhere.

" what do you mean, wilbur? " he was gonna let philza walk him down the aisle, but seeing his father looking- actually looking at him- almost made him reconsider.

 **" i just... "** the ghoul starts, then ends. he takes in a deep breath and lays a transparent hand on his son's shoulder. he fixes the fox's maroon tie, brushing off any dust or crumbs that could have made its way on his suit and finally looked back to fundy.

oh, that's what those eyes were showing. he was proud.

**" i'd like to take one more walk with my son before i have to let him go. "**

fundy doesn't have the heart to remind him he let him go the second he died when wilbur shared with him a genuine smile. he fixes his hair and he feels ghostly lips on his temple.  
**" my little champion, all grown up. i'm so sorry for not seeing that sooner... "**

sniffle. " danmit d-dad, i don't want to cry yet... "

ghostbur willed himself not to coo, his little champion wasn't little anymore. he never was in the first place...

knock knock knock

" who is it? "

" its bad! the wedding's about to start in a few minutes, don't be late you little muffin or i might regret letting you marry dream! "

the pair share a gulp. " i wouldn't miss it for the world! "

seemingly satisfied, the demon like muffintear's foot steps can be heard as they went farther and farther away, probably to where dream was.

fundy laughs, scared shitless but laughs a genuine one. **" i'll see you at the aisle, get out there and marry the shit out of that green boy! "**

and with a final nod and a flourish, ghostbur was no more. the fox sighed, looking back at the mirror for one last time. this was it, this was it.

this was his final day as dream's fiance...

he fixed his tie for the final time and walked towards the doors. with a deep breath he opens it, walking towards the church.

**" hey kid. "**

another flicker of ears went to his right. ghost!schlatt?

" what are you doing here? aren't you to never come back to the smp again? "

**" eh, i only come on special occasions. seeing as many have told me you used to work for me, i feel like this was a special enough occasion... "**

fundy nods, schlatt's ghost body following him. he has... certain feelings for the second president of l'manberg/manberg.

on one hand, the man was a massive piece of shit to anyone and everyone. the last time they ever got to see each other and he decides to call him a coward, a child, someone who'll never run away from his father's shadow as he beat him ~~(although pathetically)~~ with his bottle.

but on the other hand... he was the only one who genuinely saw fundy as himself, as someone who was capable. there was no mistaking the betrayal in the drunken half-ram's words when he saw his fox among his enemies...

**" hey, uh.. "**

they stop just right in front of the holy doors. the other side of this door and his fate is sealed. he looks at schlatt expectantly.

the half-ram took a deep breath floating down to his level the same way his late father did just mere minutes ago.

**" im proud of you, kid. sorry isn't gonna fix the shit i did to you before i died- but you did well. you fought well. "**

fundy nodded, unsure of what to say.

 **" i can't really follow you in there since doing so will totally derail the whole attention off this wedding towards me. "** they both laughed. **" this is goodbye for now, have fun with that blob-shit, i guess. "**

ah yes, his fiance, blob-shit.

" thanks schl- schlatt? " he was gone. huh

the fox takes one final breath. he opens the doors.

the soft music of the piano plays, bells ring and flowers fall from the ceiling. everything was as how a wedding should look like. 

niki taps his shoulder, giving him the flowers he was- oh he almost forgot the flowers. whoops.

he sees the german woman stifle back a laugh at the expression he made when he realized his dumb mistake. fundy rolls his eyes and accepts the flowers, a grateful smile to her. she smiles a proud one back.

they officially start, puffy was their flower girl, tommy was their ring bearer and quackity was playing 'the dancing and the dreaming' on his guitar as tubbo's piano accompanies his soft tune.

he feels philza nearby, ready to walk him down when they both lock eyes with ghostbur. philza gives his son a smile and nods, going to his seat on the front. 

fundy hooks his arms around wilbur's transparent ones, and they walk. he hasn't even looked at his fiance yet.

there his fiance stood, a smile on his face, mask still covering half of it. his blonde hair grew out a bit so now it was tied with a simple blue rose clip. he looked... handsome.

**" fundy... you're crying... ? "**

oh, he looks at wilbur, and wipes the tears away.

" its fine dad, just... overwhelmed. "

they stay silent. they reach the altar. as king, george was in charge of officiating their wedding. on dream's side stood sapnap, punz and callahan. on fundy's stood niki and eret ~~(he can see the silhouette of schlatt just behind them)~~.

wilbur lets him go. he nods at dream and the god nods back. the fiances look at each other. this was it... they wouldn't be fiances after this.

_" you never loved me... "_

fundy can't help the tears as they start piling up. he sees dream tremble a bit but that could just be him...

_" ...maybe i never loved you. "_

_' i'm sorry. '_ dream mouths, they were barely listening to george.

 _'i love you._ fundy never says.

besides after this they wouldn't be fiances anymore. 

they'd have divorced by now.


	2. ooooooh... (i do i do i do i do)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an alternate ending! enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> before we begin have a little bonus from the of ending thanks to a certain anon...
> 
> george: you are now, fox and blo-
> 
> fundy, already taking off the ring and shoving the divorce papers at dream: aight, its been fun fam but i gotta go start my villain/mc arc. byeeeee green boiiiiiii
> 
> •••
> 
> yes thats it. enjoy the ending!

...the fox takes one final breath. he opens the doors.

the soft music of the piano plays, bells ring and flowers fall from the ceiling. everything was as how a wedding should look like. 

niki taps his shoulder, giving him the flowers he was- oh he almost forgot the flowers. whoops.

he sees the german woman stifle back a laugh at the expression he made when he realized his dumb mistake. fundy rolls his eyes and accepts the flowers, a grateful smile to her. she smiles a proud one back.

they officially start, puffy was their flower girl, tommy was their ring bearer and quackity was playing 'the dancing and the dreaming' on his guitar as tubbo's piano accompanies his soft tune.

he feels philza nearby, ready to walk him down when they both lock eyes with ghostbur. philza gives his son a smile and nods, going to his seat on the front. 

fundy hooks his arms around wilbur's transparent ones, and they walk. he hasn't even looked at his fiance yet.

there his fiance stood, a smile on his face, mask still covering half of it. his blonde hair grew out a bit so now it was tied with a simple blue rose clip. he looked handsome in his white suit and long bride's veil.

**" i can't believe it. my own little theodosia, getting married to my enemy. "**

he hears a sniff and bites down a laugh. that really is a funny picture, huh?

" wasn't he your ex at one point? " a subtle elbow to his chest. no fair, dad. **" yah, yah rub it in furry "**

they stay silent after that, finally reaching he altar. as king, george was in charge of officiating their wedding. on dream's side stood sapnap, punz and callahan. on fundy's stood niki, eret and schlatt's ghost floating just above them..

wilbur lets him go. he nods at dream and the god nods back. the fiances look at each other. this was it... they wouldn't be fiances after this.

_they would be husbands._

" i don't really know how these type of things work so let's just move on with the vows- hey, no don't do that sapnap put that axe down i swear to god- "

a murmur of laugh erupts from the crowd as the two of dream's closest friends display their _natural affection_ via fighting like siblings. fundy couldn't help but give out his own giggle, but he stops once he sees dream willfully holding back the urge to dad them to death. he relaxes when bad gives the king a script and reminds them to quit it and continue with the wedding.

george clears his throat. starting over.

" we are gathered together in the grace of twitch prime to surround its fundy soot and clay 'big d' dream- " fundy could see dream's face grimace at the name " -with love and support and to be witnesses to their shared love and promise."

" i, as king of this land ~~(sorry eret)~~ , would like to thank everyone for coming here today on the couple's behalf. marriage is a sacred union between two lovers who- against all odds- have pulled through. let's just hope no one blows this joint up too. "

" love is patient and is kind. it does not envy, it does not brag. tldr; love never fails. these two are living proofs of that ironically enough. "

" may fundy and dream take each other's hands and share their vows. "

the two lovers lock eyes. fundy holds both his hands up and feels dream's gloved ones fall onto his. he can feel his tail wag behind him but honestly he could care less.

" so, do i start or- "

" dream. "

all eyes are on the fox. " after everything you did, after all the chaos you started- i can never stop loving you. "

" you're the man i fell in love with, the man who accepted my proposal, my invite for treasure planet and the man who saw me for me. you may be a total nutjob at times, you may be scary as shit most times but you always genuinely cared for everyone here. "

" i'm so lucky to have been the man you choose to marry, so very lucky to have heard your yes. i do not guarantee that our days will be easier- in fact it could even be harder then it was before... " he feels dream's hand tighten against his. 

" but that doesn't matter. i love you and that's that. i love you and i always will. i love you. "

a round of applause. it was now dream's turn, but the man was busy trembling as tears slipped through his mask.

" god, fundy... " he sniffs, somewhere in the crowd someone coos. " i walked in this chapel with everything prepared. the speech, the back up plans... everything. "

a laugh, a laugh filled with joy and content.

" danm you. you're the only one capable of making me stutter like this.. i love you so much fundy, danm you and your way with words. "

that was good enough for everyone. " do you take each other as your lawfully wedded spouses? in lag and in death, may they respawn a new man or not? "

" i do. "

tommy comes forward with the rings. " these rings are merely a symbol of today, of your love and of your future. " they both get the rings and slide it in each other's fingers.

" fundy, dream. it has been a pleasure to officiate this wedding of yours. may your love last longer than minx and i's da- bad, goddanmit. " at this, everyone laughed, even dream got to do his iconic kettle wheeze.

" as king, i now announce you blob and fox. you may now kiss the spouse. "

clapping and cheers, puffy yeeting flower petals rather aggressively at people and at them but that doesn't matter. fundy hurriedly unveils dream's face and goes in for the kiss when he feels hands stop him. dream's smirking.

" you forgot the mask. "

dream's hands reach behind the back of his head and unties the ribbon holding the porcelain smile up. it falls and dream's face is revealed. handsome smile, cute freckles and bloodshot eyes filled to the brim with unshed tears about to pour out. fundy's hands instinctively move to wipe them away when he's pulled by his fian- oh, he means his husband, to a dip and a kiss.

yep, certainly one of the best days on the smp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> then techno blows shit up /j
> 
> i hope you guys like this. its not my best but eh, happy ending. feel free to comment on any mistakes in the comments!

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry.
> 
> yes this is connected to my last work HSHSHSH well semi. this can also be read as a stand alone fic!!


End file.
